YET ANOTHER IY SLEEPOVER FIC!
by Crazed Inu fan
Summary: You know, IY cast comes over to my house and so do some of my friends, blah blah blah. Except I'm trying to get everybody to LEAVE so I can be alone with MY Inu! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! Rated to be safe. R&R. NEXT CHAPTER!
1. Yay!

Hi peoples! CIF here writin an Inuyasha sleepover fic! *Looks at watch* And they better get here soon or I'm gonna kill them...  
  
*Inuyasha walks in* Inu: So, when does this sleepover thing start? CIF: *Twitches* INUYASHA! Must... scratch... ears... Inu: Um... maybe I'll just leave now... *Starts running towards the door* CIF: NOOO, INUUU!!! *Pulls rope out of nowhere and lassoes Inuyasha* YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE NOW!!! NEVER!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh yeah... the disclaimer thing...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Inuyasha except for Inu! *Hugs lassoed Inu til he turns blue* Okay... maybe I don't...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*AND THE FIC BEGINS!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CIF(me): *Still holding the rope with Inu on the other end and tapping her foot impatiently* WHERE ARE THEY?  
  
Fruity: *Bursting into the room* ARE THEY HERE YET?!  
  
Sayso: *Appearing out of nowhere* Does it LOOK like they're here yet?  
  
Fruity: ...  
  
CIF(me): *Flames around her and eyes glowing red* IF THEY DON'T GET HERE SOON, I WILL MAKE THEIR LIVES A LIVING NIGHTMARE!!!  
  
*Doorbell rings*  
  
CIF(me): *Goes back to normal* Oh, look, they're here!!!  
  
Everyone but CIF: O.o"  
  
*Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Fluffy, Rin, and Jakken walk in*  
  
Fruity: JAKKEN?! WHO INVITED HIM?! *Grabbing Jakken and flinging him out the window*  
  
Sango: THANK GOD!!! He was bugging me the whole way here!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Hey, wait a minute, where's Kagome?  
  
Sayso: *Whistling innocently*  
  
CIF(me): Why didn't you invite Kagome, Sayso? Are you still mad about that thing with the chicken feathers???  
  
Sayso:...  
  
^Flashback^  
  
Kagome: Oh, Saaaayso...  
  
Sayso: Yeah?  
  
Kagome: Come over heeeeere...  
  
Fruity: NO, SAYSO, DON'T DO IT!!!  
  
CIF: *Covering Fruity's mouth and punching her* Shut up!  
  
Sayso: *Walks into room* What is it?  
  
Kagome: I've got something to showww yoooou...  
  
Sayso: What?  
  
Kagome: Come outsiii-  
  
CIF: WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT?  
  
Kagome: Sorry...  
  
Fruity: Sayso, Sayso, it's all a trap! NOOO!!! *Gets knocked out as CIF smashes a chair over her head*  
  
Sayso: *Opening door and walking outside. Gallon of glue falls all over her* EEWW!!!  
  
Kagome: Oh, Sayso... *Throws bag of chicken feathers on her and pushes her outside*  
  
Everyone outside: *Sees Sayso and starts laughing*  
  
Little girl: AHH!!! A CHICKEN GIRL!!! *Runs away screaming*  
  
Kagome/CIF: APRIL FOOLS!!!  
  
Fruity: I warned you...  
  
Sayso: Grr...  
  
^End flashback^  
  
Sayso: ... NO, of course not!  
  
Fruity/CIF: Yeah, right.  
  
CIF: *Picks up phone and calls Kagome* Kagome? We're having a sleepover and Sayso... forgot to invite you... No, its not because of the feather thing... okay, see you in a few! *Hangs up and glares at Sayso*  
  
Fruity: *Noticing Fluffy for the first time (she is such a baka...)* FLUFFY!!! *Running over to him*  
  
Sayso: OH, NO YOU DON'T!!! SESSHY'S MINE!!!  
  
Fru/Say: *Fighting*  
  
Inu: *Still lassoed and held by me ^__^* FLUFFY!!! SESSHY!!! Love your nicknames, brother! *Laughing*  
  
Fluffy: Shut up! At least I'M not a filthy half-breed!!!  
  
Inu: Why I oughta...  
  
Miroku: *Sneaking his hand onto Sango's bottom*  
  
Sango: HEY!!! HENTAI!!! *Throws boomerang at him* *WHACK!!!*  
  
Miroku: @_@  
  
Rin: I'm scared, Shippo-san. Sesshomaru-sama is going to get hurt.  
  
Shippo: *Not sure what to do* Uh... uh... It's okay, Rin-chan. They'll stop soon...  
  
Rin: *Starts crying*  
  
Shippo: *Panicking* NO, no, don't cry, Rin-chan, don't cry... *Patting her on the head (though I'm not exactly sure how he can reach it...)*  
  
Someone: WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU ALL DOING?!?!  
  
Everyone: *Turns to to door and sees Kagome standing in the doorway*  
  
CIF: Kagome, you made it!  
  
Kagome: Of course, CIF-chan!  
  
Sayso: *Glaring at Kagome*  
  
Kagome: *Glaring right back* *Whispering to CIF* I'm warning you now, don't you dare lay your hands on Inuyasha. He's mine.  
  
CIF: *Ignoring Kagome* Okay, now that everyone's here, we can start the slumber party!!!  
  
Everyone but CIF: yaaaay....  
  
CIF: *Glaring*  
  
Everyone: I mean, YAAAAY!!!!  
  
CIF: ^__^ That's better!!! Now, what game should we play first?  
  
Fruity: OOH! OOH! I WANNA PLAY TWISTER!!! *Holding Fluffy's tail*  
  
Sayso: *Taking face out of Fluffy's tail* No way, that game's stupid!  
  
Inu: What's Twister?  
  
Kagome: *Explaining*  
  
Inu: ... stupid.  
  
Fluffy: Hey, hey you!  
  
CIF: *Turning* Me?  
  
Fluffy: Are these two yours?  
  
CIF: Mine? ... well... I guess you could say that... technically they belong to their parents, and maybe their siblings, but since I'm the leader of our club, and we're friends and all, I guess that does make me -   
  
Fluffy: YEAH, sure, whatever!!! Would you mind getting them OFF ME?!?  
  
CIF: Sorry, even I can't do that.  
  
Fluffy: ...  
  
Sango: I know why Inu-chan doesn't want to play.  
  
Shippo: Why, Sango-san?  
  
Rin: I wanna know why.  
  
Sango: He and Sayso-chan are scared to lose!  
  
Inu/Say: What... did... you... say?  
  
Fruity: ^__^ Yeah, and I bet Fluffy's scared to play, too!  
  
Fluffy: Feh... AND DON'T CALL ME FLUFFY!!!  
  
Fruity: Okay, Sesshy!  
  
Inu: Hey, feh's MY word!  
  
Everyone: *Ignoring him*  
  
Sesshy: / ... I refuse to join in this pathetic human form of amusement...  
  
Rin: Sesshomaru-sama, I want you to play with me.  
  
Sesshy: No, Rin.  
  
Rin: Please, Sesshomaru-sama? *Looking up at him with her big brown eyes (they are brown, right?)*  
  
Sesshy: ... very well then, Rin. If you really want me to... *Thinking* The things I do for her...  
  
Rin: YAY! Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama!  
  
Miroku: I think I will most enjoy this game, Sango-chan.   
  
Sango: *Thwapping Miroku* Lech...  
  
Miroku: But I didn't do anything this time!  
  
Sango: You were thinking it.  
  
CIF: Well, TIME TO PLAY TWISTER!!!  
  
Inu/Say: HEY, we never agreed to play!!!  
  
Fruity: *Whispering* Scaredy-cat, scaredy-cat...  
  
Inu/Say: Oh, FINE!!! Grrr... (Freaky how they're saying things all at once...)  
  
*Kikyo appears out of nowhere*  
  
Sayso: *Eye twitch* WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?! I WILL KILL YOU!!! *Grabs blow-torch out of nowhere and flames Kikyo. Kikyo looks no different than before* WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!? I HATE YOU!!! HATE!!!  
  
Everyone but Sayso and Kikyo: O.o  
  
CIF: DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU HATE KIKYO!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!! *Eyes glowing red*  
  
Sayso: *Cowering* I'm sorry, I'm sorry, don't hurt me!  
  
CIF: *Going back to normal* Fine...  
  
Kikyo: I've come for...  
  
Everyone but Kikyo: *Waiting for the word 'Inuyasha'.  
  
Kikyo: THE RAMEN!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *Grabs Inu's fresh, hot cup of ramen and disappears*  
  
Inu: ... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! MY RAMEN!!! She's evil, evil, EVIL!!! *Foaming at the mouth*  
  
Fruity: AAAHHH!!! HE'S GOT RABIES!!!  
  
Everyone but Sayso: *Running around screaming*  
  
Sayso: *Getting a needle out of nowhere and giving Inu a shot*  
  
Inu: *Immediately falls unconcsious*  
  
Kagome: What'd you do to him?  
  
Sayso: I vaccinated him, but it had to be extra powerful because he's a hanyou. He'll be out for at least an hour... he... hehe... hehehe... HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!  
  
*Eerie silence*  
  
Kagome: Well, time to play Twister!!!  
  
Well, that's the first chappie!!! If you don't like my story, TOO BAD!!! I'M gonna keep posting it to annoy you, NYA NYA!!! Now, next time, on IY sleepover, the gang plays Twister! WHO WILL WIN!? Find out next time, and in the meantime, review away! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows!!!  
  
CIF: BUT I HATE MARSHMALLOWS!!! HATE!!! DIE, MARSHMALLOWS, DIE!!! *Ripping through a bag of marshmallows* BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! NO ONE CAN BEAT THE GREAT CIF!!!  
  
Sayso: I think she just lost completely.  
  
Fruity: Did she ever have it?  
  
Sayso: True.  
  
CIF: *Still shredding marshmallows to bits*  
  
Miroku: Does she always act like that?  
  
Fruity: You have no idea... *Shudders*  
  
Sesshy: Are we at last finished with this pointless fic?  
  
CIF: ^_^ Nope, we still got a lot more chapters to go!!! *Spots a cricket* CRICKET! I HATE CRICKETS! YOU WILL DIE! *Stomping on cricket but doing no damage* DIE!  
  
Rin: Why is CIF-san hurting that cricket?  
  
Sango: I think we'd all like to know that... 


	2. Twister!

Hi-hi, it's the IY SLEEPOVER FIC! YAY! I know, I posted this reeeeeeeeeeeeal soon after the first chapter, but its not my fault! Must... post.... story... on... FF.net... *Drooling* .... yah. Okay.  
  
Disclaimer: Why? Why can't I own this? It's so unfair! You've killed my dream! WAAAAH!!!!!  
  
~*Last Time!*~  
  
Kagome: Well, time to play Twister!  
  
~*As we go on...*~  
  
Say/Sesshy: ...  
  
CIF: *Pulls Twister spinner and mat out of nowhere* Who wants to be spinner, Fruity?  
  
Fruity: NOOO, I wanna PLAAAY!!!  
  
CIF: *Eyes turning red* What was that?  
  
Fruity: Okay, okay, I'll do it... *Grumbling*  
  
CIF: *Eyes back to normal* Good! Everyone BUT FRUITY on the mat! *Smirking*  
  
Fruity: *Shooting unseen death glares at CIF. Spinning spinner* Right hand blue...  
  
Everyone but Fruity and Inu: *Putting their right hand on blue*  
  
Fruity: Left hand green...  
  
*This goes on for about an hour until - *  
  
Inu: *Still groggy from the shot* Ohhh... HEY WHAS GOIN ON?!  
  
Everyone but Inu: *Falling down off the mat*  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA!!! What'd you do that for?!?!  
  
Inu: *Still groggy* Wha'd I do?  
  
Rin: *Pulling herself out from under Fruity* Ouch. I got a scratch... *Crying again*  
  
Everyone but Shippo: *Oblivious to Rin's tears*  
  
Shippo: It's okay, Rin-chan... *Akwardly patting her head*  
  
Rin: *Immediately stops crying ^_^ (a/n: aww, ain't that cute?)*  
  
Sango: You ruined our game of Twister! *Throwing boomerang at him* WHAP!!!  
  
Inu: @_@ ... but... I didn't do anything...  
  
Miroku: Wow, I didn't get smacked or hit with the boomerang! ^__^  
  
Sango: Oh, no, you're not getting off that easy!!! *Smashing Miroku over the head with her boomerang*  
  
Miroku: But I actually didn't do anything this time! @_@  
  
Sango: ^___^ I don't need a reason to hit a lech like you!  
  
Sesshy: I WON!!!  
  
Sayso: NO, I DID!!!  
  
Sesshy: DID NOT!!!  
  
Sayso: DID TOO!!!  
  
CIF: For claiming to hate the game, they sure are getting into it.  
  
Fruity: Yeah...  
  
Sesshy: DID NOT!!!  
  
Sayso: DID TOO!!!  
  
Sesshy: DID NOT!!!  
  
Sayso: I STAYED UP A SECOND MORE THAN YOU!!!  
  
Fruity: Botha you SHUT UP!!! It... eh... IT WAS A TIE!!! *Thinking* Actually, Shippo won, but what they don't know, won't hurt them. Besides, I want to live to see another day... -_-"  
  
Sayso: I HEARD THAT, YOU BITCH!!!  
  
CIF: Now, now, Sayso, no need to swear. There are children present. *Motioning towards Rin and Shippo*  
  
Sayso: SHUT UP, ASSHOLE!!!  
  
Rin: *Eyes getting bigger and bigger*  
  
CIF: Now, now, Rin-chan, its all right. Come over here.  
  
Rin: *Coming over and sitting in CIF's lap*  
  
CIF: *Covering Rin's ears*  
  
Fruity: O.o But... but... how did she hear me?  
  
Sayso: I CAN READ MINDS, IDIOT, REMEMBER?! *Turning to Shippo* DAMN YOU, SHIPPO!!!  
  
Fluffy - I mean, Sesshy ^_^: ... you mean... to tell me... THAT LITTLE F-   
  
*There are technical difficulties. Please stand by*  
  
*Channel changes and shows an anime with a little boy of five or six in a pair of overalls running down a dirt road. The boy has long, silvoury hair, purple markings on his face, a crescent moon on his forehead, and a large, fluffy, white tail hanging over his shoulder. Finally, he reaches his house and goes up to his room, where he grabs an action figure*  
  
Little boy: *Sweet, innocent smile on his face while playing with action figure* Hm hm hm hm hm...  
  
Announcer: Ah, the innocence of children...  
  
Little boy: *Eyes suddenly turn red and his hair spikes out. Fur appears all over his body* He he he... *ripping action figure's head off*  
  
Announcer: ... gone bad.  
  
*Shows different scenes of the little boy slashing through everything in his room with his claws, stepping on an ant, knocking down a building, and throwing his fork on the floor*  
  
Announcer: Coming July 9th...  
  
SESSHOMARU - THE YOUKAI CHILD  
  
based on a true story  
  
RATED PG-13 Violence and Language  
  
*Now, back to your program*  
  
Sesshy: - WON?!?  
  
Sesshy/Sayso: *Chasing Shippo* I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!  
  
Shippo: *Running away* Kagome, HELP!!! AAAHHH!!!  
  
Rin: *Burying her face into Kagome and sobbing* My new friend is going to get hurt! Help Shippo-san please?  
  
Kagome: There, there, he'll be fine... *Thinking* But what can I do? *Talking again* MY BOW AND ARROWS!!!  
  
Inu: Please... you couldn't hit a rock with your skills.  
  
Kagome: Grr... SIT!!!  
  
Inu: *Pummeling to the floor* @_@  
  
Rin: Is Inu-san okay?  
  
Kagome: ^__^ Don't worry about him, Rin-chan. He's just a baka.  
  
Rin: Yes... what's a baka?  
  
Kagome: -_-" Forget it. *Pulling out bow and arrows and aiming. Bow and arrows immediately disappear, along with Inu and Sesshy's swords and Miroku's staff*  
  
Kagome/Inu (Sesshy's too busy chasing Shippo to notice): HEY!!! What happened?!  
  
CIF: ^_^ There will be no violence in this fic, so I took away your weapons except for Sango's Hiraikotsu and Kagome's 'sit' powers, which are both used to deliver the well-deserved punishment of two bakas... though one of them is THE CUTEST THING ON THE PLANET!!! *Rushing over to the still tied-up Inu and smelling his hair and rubbing his ears*  
  
Inu: ...  
  
Mir: ... but... why did I get my staff taken away?  
  
CIF: BECAUSE YOU CAN HIT PEOPLE WITH IT, RETARD!!!  
  
Mir: Yes mam.  
  
Sango: Wow, how'd you do that, CIF-chan?  
  
CIF: Well, although smashing him over the head with things is fun, it doesn't do much. As your future husband, you need to show him who's in charge.  
  
Sango: Yeah, maybe you're right... WAIT A MINUTE, FUTURE HUSBAND?!?!  
  
Mir: ^__^ Why, my dear Sango, I'm flattered. I had no idea of the extent of your feelings for me. *Moving his hand a bit too far up her stomach, if you know what I mean*  
  
Sango: Snap out of YOUR dream world, PERVERT!!! *Raising the boomerang*  
  
CIF: Ah, ah, ah, Sango-san...  
  
Sango: Oh, yeah... YOU EVER TOUCH ME IN A RESTRICTED AREA AGAIN AND YOU'RE DEAD, GOT IT?!? *NOW throwing the boomerang at him*  
  
Miroku: @_@ *Nodding obediently*  
  
Sango: Hey, that really works!!!  
  
CIF: Of course it does. Another one of my ingenius plots to keep Inuyasha around...  
  
Kagome: Grr...  
  
Inu: *Squirming towards the door still in the ropes*  
  
CIF: MOVE ONE INCH FURTHER, INU-CHAN, AND I'LL MAKE YOUR A LIFE A LIVING NIGHTMARE!!!  
  
Inu: *Immediately squiggling back to his original spot* Damn you, CIF...  
  
CIF: ^_^  
  
Sayso/Sesshy: NOW WE'VE GOT YOU!!!  
  
Sayso: *Holding Shippo down* Ready, Sesshomaru?  
  
Sesshy: Ready! NOW YOU DIE!!! *Reaching for his sword but finding nothing but air*  
  
Sayso: WHAT THE HELL?!?!  
  
Sesshy: I'LL JUST STRANGLE HIM WITH MY BARE HANDS!!!  
  
Shippo: NOOOO!!!!  
  
Oh, the horror! The violence! The cheese! Wait.... never mind. Anyways. Wasn't that a WONDERFUL chapter? *Sobbing* IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!!! *Sees all the people staring* Um, that's enough.... okay. Yeah. Byezerz!!!!  
  
CIF: *Still trying to kill cricket* DIE! DIE! DIE!  
  
Mir: Shouldn't you try to stop her?  
  
Sayso: There's only one way to do that...  
  
Sayso/Fruity: INUYASHA!!!  
  
1/2 hour later  
  
Inu: *Squiggling over in his ropes* What do you want?  
  
CIF: *Stops beating cricket to death and runs over to Inuyasha with big sparkly eyes* INUYASHA!!! *Starts hugging him so tight he can't breathe.  
  
Inu: *Turning blue* Can't... breathe...  
  
Miroku: Is he gonna be okay?  
  
Fruity: Don't worry, she'll let him go before he suffocates. She always does.  
  
Sango: That's comforting.  
  
Rin: I'm scared of the insane CIF-san. Can we go home now, Sess-sama? (It's shorter than Sesshomaru-sama which is too long! DON'T BUG ME!!!)  
  
Sesshy: Very unfortunately, we cannot leave until CIF releases us.  
  
Inu: *Breaking free from CIF* YOU MEAN WE'RE PRISONERS HERE?!?  
  
Sayso: Basically, yes.  
  
Inu: ... 


End file.
